


Sweet Home Derange

by LuckyLittleTurtle



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexandria Safe-Zone, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Somewhat, michonne makes a brief appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 23:57:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3466832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLittleTurtle/pseuds/LuckyLittleTurtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl made it pretty damn obvious that he didn't want to be here in Alexandria.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Home Derange

Daryl made it pretty damn obvious that he didn't want to be here in Alexandria. But he's trying his hardest to stick it out for Rick and the rest of the group, because they need this place even if he doesn't. He knows from past experiences that places like these are too good to be true, and sooner or later they're going to have to run again; and he's ready. Fuck, he's always ready. Daryls' aware that everyone is cautious about this 'safe zone', especially Rick, but he sees hope in everyone's eyes, longing for a place to call home even if it's just for a little while. But Daryl doesn't feel that way, if anything hope is the last thing he thinks of when he arrives at Alexandria.

He see's Rick for the first time after they've settled in, and the first thing he notices is that he shaved. Daryl also takes note of the haircut, which he sure of hell knows Rick didn't do by himself.

They're all in the living room of their so called 'house' making pallets on the floor with blankets and pillows that the Alexndria people supplied for them. He couldn't help but feel somewhat greatful that he wouldn't be spending the night out in the cold, on the nasty dirty ground. But if he had a choice that's where he'd be, outisde in the cold, surviving, just like they were before they found out about this place. They were doing a pretty good job of it on their own, they didn't need this goddamn place. He has to remind himself mutiple times that he's doing this for the group. For his family.

Daryl stands from where he was sitting, observing everyone as they went about their business. He slowly makes his way over to Rick, whose whispering quietly to Michonne and Daryls' almost positive the conversation they're having has to do with this place. He stops when he's shoulder to shoulder with Rick, and he gets a scent full of soap which he knows is coming from the man beside him.

Rick and Michonnes' conversation slowly died down as they noticed Daryl approaching, and Michonne said something about wanting to help Carl and Judith get situated, and he heard Rick give off a 'Thank you.' before turning to Daryl and taking him in.

Rick noticed that the man hasn't showered yet, which oddly doesn't surprise him. But he had hoped Daryl would at least be comfortable enough to wash up. Make use of what they have while it's here. He feels Daryls' eyes wondering his face, landing on his chin where his beard used to be. Rick couldn't help but blush as he brought his own hand up to rub at his chin where his hair would of been.

"Almost forgot what you looked like when half ya face isn't covered by a forest." Daryl offered, breaking the silence between them.  
Rick couldn't help but chuckle as he let his eyes scan the room before landing back on the archer in front of him. "Figured it was time to get rid of it while I have the chance."

Daryl snorted to himself as he leaned his weight onto his right foot. "And the haircut?"

"One of the resident's here cut it for me. I'm sure she'd do yours if you wanted."

"I don't need their damn help." Daryl snapped back, noticing the way Rick was taken back by his comment.

"Daryl -" Rick tried to continue before he was cut off.

"No, we were doin' damn good before they came along, We were survivin', and now we're stuck in this place. We don' know who the fuck these people are." Daryl shot back. He regretted the outburst but he couldn't help himself. Doesn't Rick remember all the shit they've been through? Daryl couldn't believe Rick trusted this place, even if it was the slightest bit of trust; it was still enough to have them sleep in this house tonight.

Daryl noticed Rick clench his teeth, and before an argument could take place, he turned and grabbed his bow before heading out the door, leaving Rick and everyone else behind.

***

Three long hours later, Daryl made his way back to the house. When he started up the pathway he noticed a figure sitting on the porch steps. Slowly, he drew up his cross bow until he heard Ricks' voice speak into the dark.

"S'just me."

Daryl let out a little sigh of relief before making his way up to the porch faster. He climbed up the first few steps, feet heavy with exhaustion, before turning around and sitting beside Rick.

"Thought maybe you left." Rick commented, looking around in the dark night, trying to wash all his worries he had for Daryl the past three hours away.  
"Nah man, jus' needed to think. Been checkin' the place out, too." Daryl said, he couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt when he noticed how worried Rick was.

"And?" Rick wondered, bringing his right hand up to scrub over his face almost forgetting that his beard was gone.

"And, I ain't find anything yet." Daryl stretched his legs onto the step in front of him, sighing as he felt his muscles stretch.

"Daryl, maybe this place isn't as bad as you're making it out to be. I have my doubts too, but we have 'ta give it a try." Rick said turning his head so he could look at Daryl. Rick couldn't help but notice how exhausted the man looked sitting next to him.

"What if givin' it a try gets us killed, huh?" Daryl replied, turning his head toward Rick so they were facing eye to eye.

"We'll get through it. Jus' like we did before." Rick heard the other man snort at his response.

"Not all of us got through it before." Daryl tried to think of anything to get his mind off what he just said. He didn't want to think of the dark past they all faced, and the people they've lost. He slowly looked down at his hands in his lap.

Rick ignored Daryls' words and spoke again.

"We give it some time. If anything weird happens we'll deal with it. Everyone has a watchful eye out, we'll know if anything feels wrong. But we need you, Daryl. Please, ...I need you." Rick didn't care if Daryl thought he was pathetic for saying that. He needed the man to hear so he'd know just how much he meant to him.

" 'M not goin' anywhere Rick." Daryl whispered, looking up from his hands and scanning his eyes over Ricks' face before letting his gaze linger on the mans lips.  
Rick took notice of the eyes on his lips and slowly started to lean in, deciding if he should go through with this or not. Before he could think of pulling back, he crushed his lips onto Daryls'.

Daryl pulled in a breath when he felt Ricks lips touch his, he almost wished he had some Chapstick because he knew his lips were dry from being out in the night air for so long, but he knew Rick didn't mind.

Slowly, Rick put his hand behind Daryls' head and tried to pull him closer toward him as the kiss became more heated. He notice the other man groan in pleasure as he started to push Daryl flat on the porch floor. Once Daryl was laid out he leaned on top of him and continued to kiss him as Rick let his hand glide down to Daryls' pants buckle. Rick parted the kiss for a short moment as he sucked in a breath at feeling the man beneath him harden in his pants.

Rick continued to kiss him, slowly traveling down Daryls neck before he gets stopped.

"Wait-" Daryl all but pants as he tried to catch his breath.

"What?" Rick couldn't believe this was happening, but he started to have doubts when Daryl put a stop to it.

"Not outside, man. There's people around now." Daryl chuckled, trying to sit up before he continued. "One of the empty bedrooms in the house, we can use that."  
Rick smiled as he got to his feet and turned around to help Daryl up off the porch floor.

Just before they walked through the door, which Rick cracked open to peek inside and make sure everyone was still sleeping, he turned around back toward Daryl.

"You're stayin' then, right?" Rick wondered, but he already knew the answer. He just needed to the reassurance from Daryl.

"Yeah, man. Can we hurry up, we can deal with things in the mornin'. I feel like m'bout to bust outta these pants." Daryl urged on, sneaking past Rick into the house.

Rick chuckled to himself as he got inside and locked the door.

Rick and the rest of the group would keep checking things out around Alexandria, but he hoped deep down that this place was good. That it was safe. He needed this, Carl and Judith needed this.

But mostly, Daryl needed this.


End file.
